DE-AS 24 23 793 teaches a process wherein a special scrubbing step is intercalated at a certain point in the first extraction cycle with the aim of minimizing the quantity of water containing the major quantity of tritium. The residual quantities of tritium are ignored in this process and emitted into the environment.
According to the stringent statutory regulations, the results obtained by said known process are not satisfactory. The degree of environmental pollution with this known process may be above the statutory limits. Moreover, the function of the entire process depends on the efficiency and functionability of a single plant section, namely the additional scrubbing step.